Therigatha13.4
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha13.4 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 13.4 Sundari, Daughter Of A Rich Brahmin Sujata, Of Savatthi She too, having made her resolve under former Buddhas, and accumulating good karma(deeds) of age-enduring efficacy in many rebirths, was reborn thirty-one aeons(kappas/kalpas) ago, when Vessabhu was Buddha, in a clansman's family. One day she served alms to the Master, and worshipped him, and he perceived her believing heart, and thanked her. After being reborn in heaven and other happy rebirths, her understanding having come to maturity, she was, in this Buddha-age, was reborn at Benares as the daughter of Sujata, a brahmin. Because of her perfect form they called her Sundari (Beauty). When she grew up, her younger brother died. Her father, overcome by grief, and going to and fro, met the Theri Vasitthi . When she asked him what afflicted him, he answered as in the first two verses. Wishing to allay his grief, she spoke the next two verses, and told him of her own griefless state. The brahmin asked her: 'How, lady, did you become free from grief (a-soka)?' The Theri told him of the Three Jewels(Triratna), the Refuges. 'Where,' he asked, 'is the Master(Buddha)?' 'He is now at Mithila.' So the brahmin drove in his carriage to Mithila and tried to obtain audience of the Master. To him the Master(Buddha) taught the Dhamma(path of eternal truth); and he believed, and entered the Order, after strenuous effort in practicing insight meditation (Vipassana1) , attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha) on the third day. But the charioteer drove his chariot back to Benares, and told the brahminee (wife)what had taken place. When Sundari(daughter) heard of it, she asked her mother, saying: 'Mother, I too would leave the world(to join the order).' The mother said: 'All the wealth in this house belongs to you. You are the heiress of this family. Take up your heritage and enjoy it. Go not forth(into renunciation).' But Sundari said: 'Wealth is no use to me. Mother, I would leave the world;' and, bringing the mother to consent, she abandoned her great possessions like so much spittle, and entered the Order (at Benares). And becoming student and striving in insight meditation (Vipassana1) because of the capability in her and the maturity of her knowledge, she attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha), with thorough grasp of the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) in form and meaning. Dwelling from that time on in the ease of fruition and the bliss of Nibbana, she thought: 'I will utter a Lion's Roar(statement of achievement) before the Master(Buddha).' And asking permission of her teacher, she left Benares, accompanied by a great following of Bhikkhunis, and in due course came to Savatthi, paid respects to the Master, and stood on one side. Welcomed by him, she declared her Anna (Enlightened state) by telling her relation to him as the 'daughter of his mouth,' and so on. After that all her relatives, beginning with her mother, and their attendants, renounced the world. She, looking back at her attainment, and using her father's utterances in her own Hymn, was elated & said as follows: Brahmin(priest) Sujata: Lady of the brahmins, you too in the past– You know it was your little babes Death robbed And preyed upon; and you all night, all day Made your bitter wail. Vasitthi, say! (313) How come, that to-day you, who has lost So many–was it seven?–all your sons, No more mourn and weep so bitterly? (314) Theri Vasitthi: No, brahmin, many hundreds of our babes, And of our relatives many hundred more, Have we in all the ages past and gone Seen preyed upon by Death, both you and I. (315) But I have learnt how from both Birth and Death A way there is to escape. For that reason no more I mourn, nor weep, nor make my bitter wail. (316) Brahmin(priest)Sujata: Wondrous in truth, Vasitthi, are the words You speak! Whose the doctrine you have learnt? From where your authority for speech like this? (317) Theri Vasitthi: It is He, the awakened one, the Buddha, He Who late, hard by the town of Mithila, Did teach the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), brahmin, by which All that has life may put off every suffering. (318) When I, O brahmin, when I heard the Arahant(enlightened equal to Buddha) Reveal the Doctrine of the Non-Substrate (Nirupadhi)2, At once the teaching I understood, And all my mother-grief fell off from me. (319) Brahmin(priest)Sujata: Then I too straight will go to Mithila, If by luck the Exalted Buddha may Me, even me, release from every suffering. (320) The brahmin went; he saw the Awakened One, Though Emancipated, Him in whom No base factor is found for rebirth, and from Him, The Seer, Him who has passed beyond all suffering, (321) He heard the Dhamma(path of eternal truth): the Truth of suffering, and how suffering comes, and how suffering may be overcome, Even by the Ariyan(noble), the Eightfold Path, That leads to the removal of all suffering. (322) At once he came to know the righteous path of Dhamma. He renounced the world, he chose the homeless ascetic life. On the third night in meditation with rapt attention, Sujata touched and won all the Threefold understanding(of truth3). (323) Brahmin(priest)Sujata: 'Come, charioteer, now drive this chariot home! Wish your good mistress health, the brahminee, And say: "'The brahmin has renounced the world. On the third night of meditation in rapt attention Sujata touched and won all the Threefold understanding(of truth3)."' (324) And so the driver took the car and purse Of money home, and wished his mistress health, And said: 'The brahmin has renounced the world. On the third night of meditation in rapt attention Sujata touched and won all the Threefold understanding(of truth3).' (325) Sundari's Mother: For this that you have heard, O Charioteer, And tells: that the brahmin has attained The Threefold wisdom(Tre-Vidya3), no half-gift give I you(i.e. full) . Take you the chariot, take the horses both, And take a thousand pieces for your pains. (326) Charioteer: 'Let them remain your own, O brahminee, Horses and chariot and the thousand coins, For I, too, have a mind to leave the world, To go near to him of highest wisdom.' (327) Sundari's Mother: 'But you, my Sundari, now that your father has gone forth, Leaving his home, renouncing all his great estate– Cattle and horses, elephants, jewels and rings– You at least come to your own! You are the heir Of this your family. Do you enjoy your wealth.' (328) Sundari to Her Mother: 'Cattle and horses, elephants, jewels and rings– All that goes to make this fair and broad estate Has he put far from him, my father dear, And renounced the world, in sorrow for his son. I, too, in sorrow for my brother's death, I have a mind like him to leave the world.' (329) Sundari's Mother: 'May this, then, your intention, Sundari, may your resolve, be crowned with success! (You will get) The food from hand to mouth, gleaned here and there(scraps), The patchwork robe–these things accomplished Will purify in other after-world Whatever has poisoned life for you in this.' (330) Sundari to Her Teacher Theri I've trained me, Lady, in the threefold course.4 Clear shines for me the Eye Celestial. I know the how and when I came to be Down the long past, and where it was I lived(past lives known). (331) To you I owe it, O you noble friend, You loveliest of the Theri from the Order(Sangha), That I have gotten now, the Threefold wisdom(Tre-vidya3), And that the Buddha's discipline is fulfilled. (332) Give to me, Lady, your consent, for I Would go to Savatthi, so that I may Utter my 'lion's roar,' (of success) In presence of the Buddha, the Supreme Saint. (333) Teacher Theri to Sundari: See, Sundari, the Master(Buddha) fair in hue, His appearance is as fine gold, clear and bright, Him who is All-enlightened, Buddha, Best, Tamer of untamed, never tasting fear. (334) And see, O Master, Sundari, who comes To tell you of Enlightenment(vimutti, vimukti) won, And of the right no more to he reborn. Who has herself from passion freed Unyoked from bondage, loosened from the world. Accomplished now is the appointed work, And all desires that intoxicated are cleansed away. (335) Sundari To Buddha: From Benares I am come to you – I, Sundari, your pupil, at your feet, O mighty Hero, see me worship here. (336) You are Buddha! you are Master! and your, Your daughter am I, issue of your mouth, You Very Brahmin! even of your word. Accomplished now is my appointed task, And all desires that intoxicated me are cleansed away. (337) Buddha: 'Welcome to you , you gracious lady! from there For you it was but a little way to come. For so they come who, victors over self, Are glad to worship at the Master's feet, Who also have themselves from passion freed, Unyoked from bondage, loosened from the world, Who have accompalished what was to be done And all desires that intoxicated have cleansed away.' (338) ---- 1 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment. 2 Nirupadhi–i.e., of how to live so as to undo the conditions or bases for rebirth. The following line reads literally: 'I, being one who had understood the Teaching, dispelled my child-grief then and there'. 3 Three attainments due to enlightenment (i) recall of past rebirths, (ii) the all seeing Heavenly Eye(or divine eyesight) which can see anywhere in the universe, and (iii) the destruction of all the Asavas(sensual desires) within i.e. purity. 4 Three trainings are : i. Sheel(Moral precepts) ii. Samadhi(Meditation & achieving trance states) iii. Panna (Direct divine understanding borne from the meditative trance states)